Hello
by SilverOpals394
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Hermione and Severus had a misunderstanding, and each hope it can be resolved.


Thanks to my super-awesome beta, Tevildo!

Hermione sat in her room at her parents' house, crying. She knew she should really stop feeling sorry for herself. Her mother was especially concerned about her welfare—Hermione hadn't come out of her room for a week. As she sat on her unmade bed, surrounded by tissues, a tapping sound at the window surprised her. She got up to let the owl in, and put the letter on her bed before giving the owl some treats. _It must be about my apprenticeship. Merlin's pants, I was such an idiot! I threw my career down the drain because of my stupid feelings!_

As the owl began eating, she opened the letter.

_Miss Hermione J. Granger—_

_The Ministry of Magic is pleased to announce that you are now a fully qualified Potions Mistress. Professor Severus T. Snape has certified that you have fulfilled his requirements, and everything conforms with the Ministry's regulations. Congratulations._

_If you have any questions, please send them back with this owl._

_Grizelda M. Jones_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Well, you're free to go then," she said to the owl. "I don't have any questions."

The owl flew out the window and she watched it soar away. _That's exactly what I did. I just ran away from my problems. Gah! I should go back. _

_No, I shouldn't! _

_Yes, I should..... _

_No! _

She sighed, exasperated.

_Well, he certified me. Does that mean he is disgusted by my affection, and is glad to be rid of me? Or did he certify me as a nice gesture? Why are men so confusing? Should I write to him? Explain my feelings a little better... ask him why he certified me? No... he certified me because I earned it. Well, I should at least thank him. Good lord, I need to stop being such a coward! This isn't like me!_

She got out a roll of parchment and began writing.

_Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for certifying me. I appreciate the level of professionalism you've shown me, even if I haven't deserved it. I must confess, it was a surprise to receive the Ministry's letter. Thank you so much. I have to say that even though I left so dramatically, I do not regret my apprenticeship. You were a good friend. _

_Thank you again,_

_Hermione Granger_

She Apparated to Hogsmeade to use the post office. _I really need to buy my own owl. Maybe I'll stop by Eeylop's on the way home._

Hermione chose the only snowy owl in the office. It reminded her of Hedwig, may she rest in peace. As the owl flew towards Hogwarts, her stomach flip-flopped. _Oh, dear Severus, how you complicate my life!_

Severus was in the middle of teaching a class of incompetent third years when a knock came at the door. Without waiting, a scared looking first year entered holding a letter.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall has asked me to give you this."

He took the letter without saying anything. The boy stood, frozen.

"Well don't just stand there, Perkins!"

"Yes, sir," he said, then left the dungeons in a hurry.

"I don't remember asking you all to stop brewing. Get back to work!" he snapped.

As the third years quickly returned to their cauldrons, Severus walked to his desk. He didn't know who would be writing to him, and he was a bit anxious to find out. As he opened the letter, he did a double-take. _Hermione's handwriting! _

He read the letter, and felt confused. _Why was she surprised to get the letter? Unless, she didn't get my note... but then why would she have left so abruptly? She must have been surprised to receive it so quickly. Hmm, I was a good friend... that's nice to know. She stole my heart, and I was a "good friend" and she doesn't "regret her apprenticeship"! How bloody touching!_

Severus quickly wrote a response.

_Miss Granger,_

_There is no need to thank me. You did the work, you were certified. I am a bit curious, however, as to why you were surprised to receive the Ministry's letter. Was my note not explanatory enough? _

_Professor Severus Snape_

He placed the letter on his desk and resumed walking around the classroom, criticising the students' unsatisfactory potions.

"This potion is disgraceful, Mr Williams. I want three rolls of parchment on my desk tomorrow about the proper ways to peel a Shrivelfig and its uses in potion-making."

The boy groaned and Severus glared at him.

"Make it four rolls, Williams."

The boy was silent. The bell rang, and the students began packing up. Severus journeyed to the owlery to send his letter.

"What shall I name you?" Hermione was back in her room, admiring her new owl. He was a grey owl, not unlike Errol, but was much younger and livelier. "I think I'll call you Orestes." She stroked him on his head before locking him inside his cage for the night. "It's been a long day," she said. "Goodnight, Orestes."

In the morning, the sunlight streamed through the window, waking Hermione. She stretched, and got out of bed, heading towards the kitchen. While she was making toast, her mother entered the room.

"Good morning, dearest. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mum, thanks. Sorry I've been a hermit of a guest."

"It's alright. I knew you needed some time alone. Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Oh, Mum, that would be great." She smiled, thankful to be able to talk to the one person in the world who would understand.

The two women sat in the living room drinking tea and talking.

"Oh, Mum, I don't know what to do! I told him I love him and I just left! I can't believe how cowardly I was."

"Well dear, love makes us do crazy things. I do think you should talk to him, though. It's not fair to leave him like that."

"I know, but now that he knows, it's even harder to think of facing him. I shouldn't be so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, you're in love. And by the way you describe him, it's easy to see why. He seems like an intelligent man, very clever, very respectable."

"You don't think it's odd that he was my teacher, both as a student and as an apprentice? I mean, I really do think I love him. But do you think it's a sort of schoolgirl crush?"

"Hermione, I think that you are a strong young woman who knows her heart. If you love him, don't deny it."

Hermione was glad she was so blessed to have a mother who understood. Just then an owl tapped at the window. Hermione retrieved the letter and the bird flew away.

"It's from Severus!" she exclaimed.

"What does it say?" her mother asked.

She read the letter aloud.

"..._ I am a bit curious, however, as to why you were surprised to receive the Ministry's letter. Was my note not explanatory enough? _What does he mean?" she thought aloud.

"What note is he talking about, dear?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "He never sent me a note."

"Well, write back and ask him."

Hermione agreed, and went to her room to fetch Orestes.

"Oh, he's such a beautiful owl," her mother said.

"Thanks. I've named him Orestes."

"How clever." Her mother smiled. "Orestes was Hermione's cousin in Greek mythology."

"I know, that's why I chose it."

As her mother patted the owl Hermione wrote a response.

_Professor Snape,_

_I must have missed your note. After I left my letter explaining my departure on your desk, I left Hogwarts. I now admit that was a cowardly thing to do and I apologise. _

_Once again, thank you for certifying me after I acted so stupidly. I hope you don't hate me for that foolish letter, although I do not take back what I said. I meant every word I wrote._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

"Well, I'm going to need him, Mum. Say goodbye for now." She smiled as her mother gave a fake pout.

"He'll be back... hopefully with a response! Oh, Mum, do you think he hates me for that letter?"

"Oh, of course not! Nobody could ever hate you, you're too wonderful."

"Thanks for the unbiased opinion, Mother," she said sarcastically.

"It's what I do best, dear."

The two smiled and continued their chat long into the afternoon.

Severus was impatiently waiting for Hermione's answer. He was pacing outside, searching the skies for an owl that wasn't circling the owlery. He knew he was setting himself up for disappointment, but he really wanted to know why she had been surprised by the Ministry's letter. If she hadn't got his note, she must have left before he gave it to her. _But then why would she have left? It makes no sense!_

He had been thinking similar thoughts for the past few hours, and had been pacing for the last thirty minutes. He was growing very impatient when a grey owl soared towards him. _This is it!_

The owl dropped a letter at his feet and flew up to the owlery to rest. Severus unrolled it fretfully and read her response.

_She never received my note! And she left me a letter? She meant every word she wrote? I need to find that bloody letter!_

Severus quickly ran to his quarters. He was so very anxious to know what she had said and "meant every word" of. When he reached his office, he threw open the drawers and ransacked them. He went through every single piece of parchment he could find, with no luck. _Damn it, where are you?!_

He sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. _It has to be around here somewhere. She said she left it on my desk. Where the bloody hell is it?_ Just then, his best quill fell off the desk. He bent over to pick it up and noticed a roll of parchment under his desk. His heart began beating wildly. _Could this be it?_

He unrolled the parchment, and finally read Hermione's letter.

Hermione and her mother had decided to have a girls' night in and were watching _Sense and Sensibility _and eating ice cream. Edward Ferrars was confessing his love to Elinor Dashwood, and Hermione was crying.

"Why can't all men be that romantic? It's just not fair!" she said, sniffling. She blew her nose on a tissue and got up to throw it away.

"I agree. We women need romance. Your father just doesn't understand."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Who could be calling at this late hour?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, but I'll get it."

Hermione walked to the door, trying to wipe the tears away. She didn't know who would be there, but she definitely did not expect to see Severus Snape. She gasped at the sight of him.

Before Hermione could fully react, Severus stepped towards her and embraced her small frame. He bent down and kissed her with all the passion in his heart. She was slow to react, but when she did, he could feel her love overtake him. When they finally broke the kiss, he looked down into her beautiful eyes. They didn't say a word, but it wasn't necessary. The love they felt for one another surrounded them. She smiled up at Severus, speechless. At last, he broke the silence.

"Hello, my love."


End file.
